Into the Darkness
by voldyismyfather
Summary: It's the Summer before her 6th year and Hermione is searching in the attic for some of her baby toys to give to her baby cousin when she finds something that will change her life forever ... no pairing as of yet
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Right sadly Harry Potter is not mine**

**Secondly this story will be AU and very OOC for certain Characters**

**Thirdly This ignores certain aspects of the books and films but not all and it start before 6****th**** year **

**Fourthly it will be very dark, with character death from the beginning yes in this very chapter characters die...**

**Fifthly...ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1:**

Hermione sat on her bed, legs crossed with a silver chest on her lap. She had found the silver chest in the attic whilst she had been looking for some of her baby toys to give to her baby cousin Alice which had been born a few weeks ago. The chest belonged to her, but she did not know how she knew that. She had felt drawn to it when she had seen it covered in dust in the far corner of the attic hidden behind the boxes of her baby toys. The chest was now dust free and Hermione needed to figure out how to open it. There appeared to be a padlock but not a normal type of padlock as there was no key hole, just the silver padlock with a snakehead design embedded on the front. Hermione took hold of the padlock with her right hand and ran her thumb over the snake and suddenly she felt a strong pinch. Hermione pulled back in surprise and looked at the thumb to see blood trickling out of her thumb; she quickly shoved her thumb in her mouth to stop the bleeding. She looked back to the chest to see the snakehead looking at her a bit of her blood was on the padlock right where you could just about see the snake's teeth hanging out. Hermione watched as the padlock snapped open and fell by the chest. Only one thought ran through Hermione's mind and that was that this chest was magic. Well that would explain the lack of key, but why it bit her and took her blood Hermione was still unsure. Opening the chest with her left hand, Hermione gazed in wonder as she looked into the chest.

Inside the chest was a dark green ring with a family crest on the front, a key which I guess is for Gringotts and a letter, addressed to her. Taking her thumb out her mouth, Hermione picked up the letter and opened it.

_Dear My Baby Girl,_

_I hoped I would never have to write this letter and even more so that you would never have to read it._

_But here I am, I am very sorry that I cannot be with you right now but if you are reading this then I guess the worst has happened me and your father are either dead or in Azkaban which would mean the Ministry would be placing you with filthy muggles despite my sister being made your godmother. A Deatheater's child doesn't deserve to grow up with family in their eyes. My poor little Aries growing with Muggle filth, thats your name by the way Aries, I know the Ministry would have told your adoptive parents that you had no name or lied about what it was but your real name is Aries. Aries Marie Lestrange being your full name. I'm guessing you will recognise the last name having probably studied at Hogwarts believing you're a mudblood but yes I am Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black and your father is Rodolphus Lestrange. We do serve the Dark Lord; he is also named your Godfather. _

_I don't know what your name is now as you are reading this. I charmed the letter to be address to whatever your name was changed to and appear in your new house before your 6__th__ Year at Hogwarts inside one of our family chests. _

_I hope this explains alot of things Aries, but it probably doesn't. If you want more answers my sister Narcissa Malfoy will be happy to help, take the ring with you just for your safety. _

_Much Love_

_Your Mother, x_

_PS the ring is yours, it's a family heirloom and you can use the key to access our vaults in Gringotts._

Hermione was in shock, she was adopted? Or was this a trap. No there was no way the Granger's where her parents, there mannerisms where different than hers, they also looked completely different from her. The Granger's were also strict Roman Catholics and saw her magic as a sin, every summer they would beat her and take away her magical belongings. She never understood why they let her go to Hogwarts but it made sense to her now. She wasn't their daughter; they didn't want her here in their home anymore than necessary also why they worked constantly.

Hermione felt anger at the Grangers, at the Ministry and at the Order who surely knew who she actually was a number of them working inside the Ministry.

Hermione marched from her room into the hallway in full rage knowing her magical belongings were hidden somewhere in the hose and she had till 8pm that night to find them, which gave her a total of 4 hours.

**3 Hours Later:**

Hermione exited the kitchen and sat down on the sofa, after 3 hours of searching she still had no luck in finding her belongings. She was getting really mad now. She leaned forward and rested her hands on the coffee table in front of her. She lifted her right hand, making a fist then brought it smashing down into the table, breaking the glass and cutting her hand. Moving from her position on the sofa in the lounge Hermione made her way to the downstairs bathroom where she knew the First Aid kit was. Opening the cabinet next to the sink Hermione found the first aid box, opening the box she took out a bandage and place it next to the sink. Washing her hand under the sink then using a towel to dry her hand she slowly wrapped the bandage around her hand.

Exiting the bathroom Hermione decided to head upstairs and check the last place she had left to look.

Hermione's POV:

I walk down the hallway and stop outside a room with Declan written on the door in foam letters. Declan, was my brother, he died around 6 years ago. It was a car accident; he had just passed his driving test when a lorry crashed into him. He died instantly. I was completely heartbroken and promised myself I would never enter his room. I shake my head as tear build up in my eyes. I wonder if he knew I was adopted. Maybe he did, maybe he didn't, and I guess I will never know. I slowly open the door, it unlocked. I enter the room and flick the light switch. It's exactly how I remember it. His posters of bands on the wall, his CD collection cluttered all over the floor, amongst his many videos. I look at his dark blue bed sheets and there sat on the bed is my trunk, beside it my wand. I smile and slowly step towards the bed. I pick up my wand and slowly twirl it through my fingers. It felt so good to have it back in my hands. I grabbed my trunk with my free hand and dragged it from the room down the corridor to my room. I opened the door and begun to use magic to move all my stuff I would need into the trunk. Then grabbing the chest I placed it on top of all my belongings now in the trunk. I put the ring on my right ring finger and sighed. I looked at the watch on my hand, 7.45pm. I had 15 minutes till the Grangers got home. Time to plan my revenge.

**14 Minutes Later:**

I'm sat on the sofa watching the door; my feet are resting on the now fixed coffee table. On my left hand side is my trunk, ready for me to grab when I leave. My eyes drift up to the clock; I watch the second hand move across from the 9 to the 10. I start my countdown 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. It's show time.

I hear a car pull up in the driveway. I keep my eyes focused on the door. A car door shuts and footsteps get closer to the door. My hand tightens on my wand. The door opens and in walks Mr Granger, his 6ft frame stands in the doorway eyes focused on me.

"I thought you knew the rules Hermione!" He shouts at me stepping inside the house as he does.

"Oh I know the rules alright," I smirk at him.

"Then why are you not in your room as you should be by the time we get home?" he sneers moving closer.

"Because I've had enough of you and your stupid rules Michael!" I hiss at him dangerously, "I'm moving out, I've had it with this shit hole!"

"Mind your language young lady!" he shot back.

"How dare you talk to your father in that tone you little witch," a new voice shouts from behind him.

"Oh hello Charlotte, glad you could join us," I say standing up, "Now we can start the party."

I wave my wand causing the front door to shut.

"Where in the hell did you find that Hermione Jean Granger, you know full well that we do not allow magic in this house," Charlotte sneers.

"Well, I decided to pay a little visit to Declan's room and I was very surprised to find my wand and my trunk in his room," I say as I move around the coffee table, "Not nearly as surprised as I was to find a small chest in the loft with a letter addressed to me from my REAL parents."

I watch as the Granger's faces drop open in shock.

"Didn't expect me to ever find out did you now?" I continued, "Well I would say it has been fun knowing you but that would be a lie."

"You ungrateful, little witch!" Michael screams at me, "We fed you, clothed you and tried to rid you of that demonic thing inside you and this how you repay us."

"Yes Michael," I sneer proud, I point my wand in his direction, "Imperio."

Charlotte screamed and she begun to charge at me.

"Petrificus Totalus," I sent in her direction causing her to instantly freeze, "Don't worry your next."

Using my wand I summon two wooden chairs from the dining room and place them beneath the hanging fan in the lounge. I transfigure two pictures on the mantelpiece into rope and hang them from the fan.

BANG! I moved my eyes to the door, where the silhouette of a 6ft figure stood. The figure slowly moved into the room, making their blonde hair visible.

I knew only one person with hair like that, "Hello Draco Malfoy," I say slowly in a cheery tone, "Welcome to my house."

"You call this a house Granger," He sneers in his usual tone, "It's more like a dump!"

"I can't say I disagree Ferret," I laugh in his direction, "And don't call me Granger it associates me with this filth" I add pointing in the direction of the Grangers.

"Granger," He looks at me in shock, "Every time I've told you that your parents are filth in the past you've hexed me, why you singing a different tune now?"

"Because they're not my parents," I smirk at him, "They're lying filth who adopted me from the Ministry when my real parents were locked in Azkaban."

His eyes widen, "You're a pureblood?"

"Yes Ferret, now silence," I sneer, "Sit on the sofa and watch the show, I'm going to end the filth the best way possible."

Draco's POV:

I looked at Granger or whatever her name was in shock, how dare she boss me around. I stay stood in the door way and sent her my best make me look I could muster.

"NOW!" she shouted at me, her eyes sparked with a fire that I recognised but couldn't place, her wand was pointed in my direction, her brown bushy hair spited it out on its ends and made her look slightly crazy, God she so reminded me of my Aunt Bellatrix when she was angry. I shuddered at the thought.

I moved towards the sofa and plonked myself down in the seat.

I watched as she walked towards Mr Granger, "Now Michael," she said tapping her wand against his neck, "Do you realise what I'm going to do to you and you're little wife for all the torture and pain you put me through over the years?"

Granger's parents or whoever they are beat her? I watched in shock.

"I'm going to ensure you both go to hell for your sins," she smirked at him. Her right arm dropped beside her side and I studied it. That's when I noticed the ring. The dark green ring with a familiar crest on the front.

"I'm going to make you hang yourself with the rope," Granger continued, "Yes I'm going to make you commit a sin against you precious Lord!" **(I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST GOD I AM A CHRISTIAN MYSELF THIS IS JUST FOR MY STORY!) **

"Granger, what are you rambling on about, precious Lord they're not deatheaters?" I asked.

She span round to face me, "Ferret first off I told you NOT to call me Granger, and secondly I mean the Christian God, who the Granger's are big supporters of."

"OK, what else am I supposed to call you and what do you mean Christian God?" I retort.

"Call me Aries, it's my real name," she replies with a small smile, "And Christianity is a religion that this filth follows, it's the reason they've been beating me as well because a witch is seen as unholy."

I look at her in taking everything in, "And you making them commit suicide because?" completely forgetting what she said her name was.

"Because it is seen as an unholy thing to do as well," she replies.

"Very Slytherin," I say with a slight smirk.

"Good," she says simply, "My parents were Slytherins," with that she turns back around.

I suddenly realise what she said earlier, her name it's Aries. I have a cousin called Aries; she was taken from my Aunt Bellatrix when she got sent to Azkaban. I have no idea where she went, but my parents have been searching for her for a long time. Could it be Granger?

"Move forward Michael," Granger commands, "Stand on the chair."

I watch as Michael Granger moves forwards and climbs onto the chair, I move my eyes to Aries as she asked me to call her, her body position is menacing.

"Aries, what is your last name?" I ask quickly.

"Tie the rope in a noose and put it around your neck," she says, "Contrahes."

The rope tightens around his neck, I watch as she kicks the chair out from under his legs.

"My last name is Lestrange, Ferret," she answers my question.

She's my cousin?

"Yes, I'm your cousin," She adds confirming my unasked question.

"Call me Draco," I say addressing her, "Your family and you have no idea how relieved I am to see that you're alive, my parents have been looking for you forever."

"I will," she smiles at me, "Now to finish you off Charlotte!" she says turning to the woman frozen in place.

**10 Minutes Later**

Still Draco's POV

I look at the Granger couple hanging from the ceiling, their bodies now free from the imperious curse barely breathing. I walked over in the direction Aries had headed five minutes ago. I entered a reasonably large kitchen, with light blue walls. I looked around the room and saw Aries by the oven.

"What are you doing Cousin?" I ask as I approach her.

"Burning the house down," She replies, "But making it look like an accident."

"Right," I reply with a confused look on my face, "Can I do anything to help?"

"Go over to the fridge," She says pointing in the direction of what I'm guessing is the fridge, "And get out six carrots and start chopping them up on the surface over there," she moves her finger to a surface with a chopping board, "Stop after chopping three and a half carrots."

I walk over to the fridge.

"And don't forget to peel them!" she adds.

I retrieve the carrots and start peeling and chopping with them with the utensils next to the chopping board. I sent Aries a glance after a few seconds to see that the oven was on fire.

"ARIES WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I SHOUT.

"Burning the house down," she replied with a smirk, "As I said earlier."

She stepped towards me and grabbed my hand, "Let's get out of here."

She apparated us on the spot.

Hermione's POV

I apparated us to a small clearing not far from my old house.

I look over into the direction of Walnut Avenue, the street where I grew up and see a house on fire. I smile to myself my plan worked.

"As much as this has been fun Aries," a voice says from behind me, "I need to get back to my Manor and tell the Dark Lord of well the progress."

I spin round to see my cousin Draco looking at me, "Can I come?" I ask, "I want to meet my real family."

He ponders the question for a moment, "I don't know if that will be a good idea Aries," he replies "They will attack you on site."

"I don't think so," I say, "I'm wearing the Lestrange family ring for one," I lift my right hand showing him the ring, "And I have a family chest in my trunk," I tap my jacket pocket.

"Fine, you can come," he says taking my hand.

**Another AN:**

**I have deliberately not mention her house with the Granger's as Hermione's home as I believe a home and a house are two different things. A house is something you live in but a home is somewhere where you feel you belong.**

**Omg just under 3000 words... it wasn't meant to be this long but the words kept flowing...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Special thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter and those who added my story to their favourites and alerted it. **

Happyintherain – thanks for your review! I have planned on making it a multi chapter story so there's some good news there and thank you for your kind words, I was nearly finished with the new chapter when I got your review and it inspired me to keep going.

**Plus I think some of you are wondering why Draco was at Hermione's house in the last chapter... all will be revealed.**

**Hermione will now be called Aries**

**Please check out my blog, over on LiveJournal, I go by Voldyismyfather on there too and I will be posting hopeful update times for most of my fictions on there **

**Chapter 2 **

Aries and Draco apparate into Malfoy Manor. Aries gasps in wonder at the glorious entrance hall she was standing in.

Aries POV:

A black marble staircase which split after twenty odd steps with a dark green carpet flowing down stopping in front of the door. **(Like the red carpets for celebrities, the long thin things.) **The room was well lit, and wasn't what I had expected for the Malfoy's to have in their home, it was light greyish colour with a white tiled floor. There were potted plants either side at the end of the staircase and a family portrait of Draco, Narcissa and Lucius hanging on the wall, were the staircase split. There were several maple wooden doors spotted around the room and several green comfy chairs as well.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor," Draco says to me.

"It's beautiful," I reply with a smile.

"Malfoy's have the best of everything," he smirks at me, "And you, my dear cousin will soon learn the joys of living in luxury.

I smirk back at him, "I cannot wait."

"Right, I think it's time to introduce you to everyone," Draco says.

"Alright let's go," I grab hold of his hand.

He pulls me along several corridors and we stop before a tall wooden door.

"Ready?" he asks.

I nod my head in reply.

He drops my hand and pushed open the door and steps inside. I follow behind him.

"Ahh , Draco my boy," a cold voice greets him, "Returned from your mission I see and you've brought a guest, how marvellous."

Cackles break out around the room.

"I have indeed my lord," Draco says calmly, "In fact I believe it is someone my Aunt Bella would like to meet."

"A present for your Aunt Bella," the voice drawls, "Aren't you kind."

He pauses for a moment, "Before Bella is given her gift, I did not receive word that the Dark Mark was seen above the scene?"

"That's because my Lord," Draco address who I assume is the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, "We thought it would bring to much attention to the situation which has occurred.

"That was the plan," he hissed dangerously, "And what do you mean we, this mission was meant to be done by you and you alone!"

He walks towards Draco, "I sent you to kill the Grangers and place the Dark Mark in the sky, tell me why did you not do it!"

"Excuse me my Lord," I say stepping out from behind Draco, "May I be as bold as to introduce myself?" I ask making a small courtesy, my ring showing on my right hand.

"Ah, Bella's present," he hisses at me, missing the ring on my index finger, "You look like Potter's best friend Mudblood Granger," he turns to Draco, "I told you to kill all of the Grangers, why is there still one alive."

"My Lord," a female voice says.

"What is it Bella?" the Dark Lord asks in an annoyed tone.

"Mother," I mutter under my breath looking in the direction of the female voice to see a women standing there brown curls flying everywhere.

"My Lord," the women I assume is my mother says again, "I believe she is Aries."

"Aries?" he asks, "As in Aries Marie Lestrange, your daughter that was stolen from you?"

"Yes, my Lord," she replies, "She is wearing the family ring, which I placed in a chest and charmed it to appear in new home before her sixth year at Hogwarts."

The Dark Lord's eyes fall on my ring, "How do you know that she is not pretending to be your daughter after all the old fool took her from you, he could have told her about Aries and given her a duplicate ring?"

"Because the chest can only be opened by her blood and her blood alone," my mother informs him.

"Even if this was the case," the Dark Lord says, "She is still a friend of Potter and could be a spy."

"My Lord," Draco says addressing him, "I didn't kill the Grangers, Aries did."

"WHAT!" he bellows.

"I killed them and made it look like they killed themselves, and then I burnt the house down," I smirk evilly at him, "They shall burn in hell for their sins!"

"They hurt her," Draco says, "Because of what she was, a witch."

"And I made them pay the price," I say, looking at the look on my mother's face, "The Roman Catholic bastards they were, I made them commit suicide a sin to them and their fellow believers."

"How did you make them commit suicide girl," the Dark Lord looked into my eyes.

"I used the imperious curse on them," I reply with a smirk.

"My little Aries used the imperious curse!" my mother's voice rings out, "I am so proud!"

"Bella, love," a male voice beside my mother says, "Let the Dark Lord finish."

"Father," I address the man.

"Princess," he replies.

"As touching as this reunion is," the Dark Lord sneered, "I don't believe that my goddaughter is loyal to our side."

I glare at him, "The Granger's who I believed to be my parents lied to me, they beat me and treated me as you treat a house elf," I fix my eyes on his, "I hate Dumbledore, he is probably the one who organised my kidnapping, I am only friends with Potter and Weasley as I figured it would come in useful, the only reason I am is a Gryffindor is because the Sorting Hat didn't want to put me in a place where I would be hated due to my so called muggle heritage."

"I still doubt you girl!" he hissed dangerously at me.

"What would you like to know?" I ask, "For me to prove my loyalty, I can give you the location of Order Headquarters and where members live, I can tell you the prophecy that my Uncle Lucius failed to receive, a privilege of being Potters so called best friend."

Everyone in the room's eyes are on me.

"I can tell you how to hit him where it hurts, that the family that are most important to him are the Weasleys, I can tell you where they live," I continue, "I can tell you he hates the Dursley's because they treated him like a slave and told him he was a freak and his parent s were freaks, I can tell you that he sees Dumbledore as a grandfather figure and a mentor , Hagrid is important to him because he was the first wizard he met."

Suddenly I feel him probing my mind.

_Thoughts with Voldemort in my mind _

_Flashback 1_

"_You unholy creature," a hand hits me hard across the face, "Go make us dinner then go to bed, you devil child"_

_Flashback 2_

"_You're not allowed in church you demon!" the priest hisses at me._

_Flashback 3_

"_Hey Hermione," Ron says to me, "Can you do my Herbology homework for me?"_

"_Sure Ron," I reply with a fake smile, whilst thinking you stupid git, why do I make myself put up with you._

_Flashback 4_

"_Hey Hermione," Harry asks, "Do you think I will get to live with Sirius this summer at 12 Grimmauld Place?" _

"_I hope so Harry," I reply feeding him false hope._

_Flashback 5_

"_Miss Granger," Dumbledork greets me, "May I ask you a small favour?"_

"_What is it Headmaster?" I ask._

"_Don't go to the Burrow this summer, stay home with your parents," he says to me with a twinkle in his eye, "I'm sure they miss you and I've written to Molly asking her not to invite you so you don't feel like you have to go."_

"_Ok Headmaster," I reply, why are you making me stay with people who hate me._

_End thoughts with Voldemort._

"Trust me now?" I ask.

He nods his head, "Now tell me your plan as to why no Dark Mark was placed above your old house?"

"As you wish my Lord," I reply.

"Everyone except the Malfoy's and Lestrange's please leave!" he orders.


	3. IMPORTANT MUST READ!

This is actually about how Fanfiction is deleting stories with too much sex or violence. Fanfiction will be losing a lot of readers and authors if this happens. Please take the time read what is below and I promise you the new chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow morning.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Rin O' Gen

Fuyutaro son

Kikyohater220

chaos-bardock

Leafy8765

Philip Ontakos

tamys

kenegi

angelbeets

juia

DirkSamuelsMusicTheory

Rin O' Gen

Blood Shifter2

Plague's Vengeance

Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape

voldyismyfather

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this

Also there is a petition running on the change . org website just type in fanfiction in the search bar and sign! PLEASE! THEY ARE APPARENTLY REMOVING FICS WITH EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT AND VIOLENCE!


End file.
